More Than a TimeTurner Can Fix:
by Lily Weasely
Summary: Ginny Weasely and Lily Evans are going through some rough times...but will things get better when they're no longer in their OWN time? LilyxSnape, GinnyxLupin, with other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Why did it matter to _her_ that Harry kissed Cho? Why was everyone of her friends asking if she was okay? She was dating Michael, it didn't matter that her brother's best friend was kissing _anyone_, at least, not as much as everyone seemed to think it should. Then why was she so frustrated and hurt?

She needed somewhere to get her thoughts in order, somewhere quiet, and at the moment that would not be the common room. The red head paced in front of the only place she could think of the only place she could think of, waiting for the door to appear.

Ginny Weasely strolled into the Room of Requirement and stopped, her brown eyes wide in her freckled face as she was bathed in a soft, blue light. "But, that's a pensive." She muttered to herself. "I know this room does everything, but to have such a rare item?"

She smirked then, it did make sense. What better way to sort one's thoughts than to look at the pensive? Approaching the stone basin, she looked into it's swirling depths and gasped, seeing Harry's face grinning out at her. Her brows furrowed, who could have used this already and why would they be emptying their minds of her friend?

Something was wrong though, something off with the boys face. She leaned forward, examining the image; the rumpled, black hair, the round glasses, but, as she watched, the shadows on his forehead changed as he brushed aside his bangs. Looking closer, she gasped, something wasn't _wrong_, something was _gone.  
><em>  
>Suddenly, she was falling forward through space. She closed her eyes, expecting any moment for her head to connect with the stone she was certain was awaiting. It wasn't until she felt something pass by her in a whirl of wind that she felt her feet land on solid ground once again. The disorientated feeling she had was like that after using a portkey, thus, she would feel better if she opened her eyes.<p>

Doing so, Ginny saw no time had passed at all. Confused, she headed towards the door, thinking perhaps someone was trying to get in and that was disturbing the room's magic. She took a few steps out, seeing no one on her initial look-around. The sun was in the same place she noted through the window.

"Lily! What were you doing in that room?" She jumped at the worried voice, turning around to inform the boy she had no clue what he was talking about and that her name was _not _Lily.

As she looked at the student though, she was struck dumb. A hazel-eyed, scarless Harry Potter was staring at her, first with concern and then confusion. "Wait a minute, you're not Lily, your ey- Hey! Are you okay?"

Ginny was unable to answer him as she swayed on her feet. "James." She choked out before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell forward into his arms.

"Sirius!" James Potter called out worriedly. He looked up from where he had lowered the girl as his best friend and fellow fourth year hurried up. "Um, help me get her to the Hospital Wing?"

The sleek, black haired male gaped down at the girl. "Blimey James, is that Evans?"

"No."

Disbelieving eyes focused on the boy now, "How can that not be her? That red hair is her trademark."

"That's why I thought it was Lily too when I saw her come out of the room! But when she turned around her _brown _eyes went from annoyed to shocked to frightened, and she called me _James_." The boys voice spilled up out of confusion and he coughed, trying to get it back to it's normal tone.

Sirius Black grabbed the girl's legs, smirking as his friend scrambled up to help him. "Guess you're right, Evans _never_ calls you James."

Frowning, James lifted her torso carefully. "Shut up Padfoot." He growled. "And watch where you're going. We don't want her hurt when we give her to Pomfrey."

"Am I supposed to grow eyes in the back of my head?"

"That'd be helpful in pranks. You could watch out for teachers."

The two Gryffindors grinned at each other and slowly made their way to the Hospital Wing, both silently thankful it was halfway through dinner so no other students would see them carrying an unconscious girl.

That would have been hard to explain, even for the two of them.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was <em>not<em> having a good day. Forget about the fact that Severus was a jerk to her whenever his stupid Slytherin friends were around, right now she had O.W.L.S to worry about! Potions was fine, and Muggle Studies was easy for her, being muggle-born (which there is _nothing _wrong with, despite Severus' taunts.) She swore, he was going to give her whiplash! You'll do great at O.W.L's, you have no right to be here, we're best friends, you're just a mudblood...whenever he was alone, he was actually really sweet. But when he was with his House, he was the cockiest, most infuriating man alive, next to Potter!

Speaking of the devil...who's that he and Sirius are carrying into the school? The unconscious girl in their arms was unfamiliar, but her hair was just like her own! The more she looked at the girl, the more she felt that something was wrong. But, Potter's business had never been hers! So she grudgingly headed straight towards the large castle, not sure _what _to do. She should be studying, but had way too much on her mind for that!

Her busy mind prevented her from noticing the invisible tug that led her through Hogwarts, up a flight of stairs (it was amazing that she got through all right-the moving staircases were ridiculous) and towards a room that she'd never seen before. When she finally woke up from her thoughts, she felt unsettled. The last thing she wanted to start doing was opening mysterious doors!

But curiosity got the better of her when she noticed the shimmering blue light, and the ripples on the ceiling. She took tentative steps, closing in on the strange bowl. Her eyes and mouth were wide open when she finally gained the courage to look inside. She wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't seeing Potter's face in the bowl! But...she shifted, trying to get her reflection off the strange liquid. It made it seem like Potter had _her_ eyes. But even when she moved away, her eyes stayed a part of _his_ face. It looked kind of creepy.

He laughed and moved his hair out of his face, revealing a scar that Lily had never noticed before. Was it new? And how did it get shaped like a lightning bolt? Did he do that on _purpose_? She leaned closer, staring at the red mark. She didn't notice that she was getting closer to the liquid, so she was startled when her nose became wet. And then-_she fell through_! Images swirled around her, voices coming from all over, as she fell at a speed that was _sure _to kill her!

"...oi, are you all right Ginny?" a voice echoed, as if two people were speaking at the same time. Had she hit her head? And did they call her "Ginny?" She pushed herself off the floor and opened her eyes. Oh...twins. So she wasn't bonkers then...good.

"And you changed your eyes to green? Wicked! What spell is that?"the one on the left asked.

"Yeah, if I changed eye colors, maybe I wouldn't get confused with this oaf!"

"You wish you could _be _me, George!"

"Go sod yourself."

Lily had heard enough of their strange conversation. "I'm sorry, but I'm _not_ Ginny. My name is Lily Evans. And I was hoping you could help me..."

The arguing twins had ignored her completely, so she got there attention and tried again, nearly shouting at this point.  
>"Blimey, of course you're not Ginny! How could you not remember your own sister, Fred?"<p>

"Me! You're the one who-"

This was pointless. Lily knew a lost cause when she saw one so she left the boys squabbling in the hallway, to do the last thing she'd ever thought she'd be doing.

She needed to find Potter.

She wandered the familiar halls, noting that even though things seem a _bit _different-hey, they fixed that hole in the wall!-she could still easily navigate through the maze that was her school. But where should she go? Hm...the dining hall might be a good place to start, she supposed. She was stopped short, however, when she noticed Potter's black hair, his face turned towards a snobbish-looking Slytherin boy who reminded her of Lucius Malfoy; same superior sneer, same blonde hair, although Lucius' hair was longer. Plus, Lucius had already graduated; this boy couldn't be more than fifteen, a year older than herself.

"Why can't you just let him alone, Malfoy? Hagrid hasn't-"

"I can't believe they let that oaf come back to this school! After his stupid animal attacked me, he should have been sacked for good." Malfoy obviously held some kind of grudge, which is typical of the other Malfoy too. Are they cousins, perhaps? "And you should mind your own business. Didn't you get any manners from that mudblood mother of-"

"Hey you! There's nothing wrong with being muggle born!" Lily spoke up for the first time, and both boys turned to look at her. Sure enough, Potter had that strange scar on his forehead, and somehow he had her eyes. "It's better than being a pompous, bratty twit like you!"

Malfoy was outraged, his sneer twisting into disgust. "You'll pay for that, Weasely!"

Weasely? What's he going on about? "My name's not Weasely, you dolt!" but he'd already sped through the school grounds, and didn't hear her correction.

Potter stepped up to her and looked closely. Before she could tell him off, he spoke with a voice that was nothing like the Potter she knew. "He probably thought you were Ginny Weasely. You've got the same hair color, anyways. But your eyes are different. Actually...they look sort of like..."

"Yeah, I noticed you changed your eyes like mine, Potter. Is that supposed to be flattering? Because it's just weird."  
>He looked flustered. "What? I haven't done anything to my...what are you doing?" he said in reaction to her inching closer.<p>

"That scar...how'd you do it? _Why'd _you do it?" her fingers inched closer, and her heart sped up for some reason. What was this..._dark_ feeling? She forced herself to touch it.

And collapsed to the ground as a terrifying flash of green blinded her.


	2. Chapter 2

A low groan signaled Ginny's return to the waking world. She attempted to sit up and frowned at a hand on her shoulder that was holding her down. Turning her head she muttered, "Harry?"

"Madam Pomfrey wants you to rest easy until she finds out what made you collapse." The boy said, a curious look in his eyes.

Ginny snorted, waving his hand off. "Shock, that's all. Fred and George must have developed something to further mess with Umbridge and decided to test it out on me. They made someone look like…"Her speech faltered as she looked at the bemused boy. "James Potter. You're James Potter."

Laughing with no mirth, she turned to look at the other person beside her bed in the Hospital Wing. "Sirius Black!" She exclaimed. "Is this why you didn't speak to me the first time we met? A bit shocked were you? Oh I'm going to kill whoever thought it was clever to put that pensive in there."

The two Marauders looked at each other, both clearly amused by this seemingly mental girl. Sirius pulled her back down as she threw off her covers and tried to stand back up. "Oi, no you don't." He grinned down at her glare. "You're not getting us in trouble with Pomfrey, so why don't you introduce yourself?"

She ignored them, thinking furiously. I've somehow traveled back in time, to the Marauders' Era of all times. What were the rules in that book I found in Hermione's drawer? Don't be seen, too late. Here she shot a glare at the boys staring at her. And I'm not allowed to change anything. How am I not going to change anything when that's Harry's dad!

Paling at that thought, Ginny felt all the indignant fire drain out of her. She wasn't allowed to tell the boy before her that he would be betrayed by one of his best friends, couldn't make it so Harry would have a better life without risking her world. All these possibilities flooded her brain and made her feel slightly sick.

Her head came up as a door opened, her brown eyes looking at a younger Madam Pomfrey than she was used too. "Dumbledore." She said, earning herself more confused looks, but the teenager's desperate mind had latched onto the idea and was refusing to let it go. "I need to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore please."

For some reason it didn't surprise her that a strange, half hysterical girl who had been found collapsed in a hallway was escorted to the Headmaster's office with little to no questions. Hogwarts was an odd school like that. Ginny shifted from foot to foot as she watched the gargoyle hop aside to reveal the staircase leading up to the office. "Just go up there and knock dear, I'm sure the Headmaster will help you with what he can."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said, biting her lip. She knew Dumbledore was a wonderful wizard and that almost everyone she knew trusted him, but talking to him by herself was an intimidating thought. Yet before she knew it, she was there in front of the door with a kind, familiar voice bidding her to enter.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, "Headmaster Dumbledore."

He smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling over half-moon spectacles. "I don't believe I recognize you Miss?"

"Weasely, Ginny Weasely and, I'm from 1995." That wasn't the smoothest way to say that. "I must sound absolutely mad, but I'm serious. I don't have a single thing to prove myself either." She paced back and forth, her hands fisted. "You have a group called the Order of the Phoenix, there's a place here called the Chamber of Secrets and-"

Dumbledore raised his hand and she stepped, falling back into the chair across from his desk. "Miss Weasely, I do not believe I have any choice but to believe you simply because of how desperate you sound."

Her relief showed through clearly as she looked at him. "Sir, I understand that I need to get back as soon as I can. This isn't some experiment or adventure for me. This is a terrible time for me to be at and I know the rules of time, due to a friend not past mistakes, and I need to get back."

"Start by telling me how this happened please."

And so she did, from the moment she entered the Room to when she arrived at his door. When she finally paused for breath she reviewed her words to make sure she hadn't revealed too much. Satisfied with herself, she finally looked up at her Headmaster. "Sir?"

"I'm sorry Miss Weasely." He started. "But this has never happened in any matter that I can recall. I'm going to have to ask the Ministry if there Unspeakables have encountered this before in order to find a way to fix this. I am afraid you'll have to stay here for at least a little while longer."

* * *

><p>"My God…what was that?" Lily woke in the hospital room, green light still rendering her blind. Potter was sitting in the bed next to her, moaning and touching his scar.<p>

"I don't understand…the only person my scar reacts to is…never mind." He shook his head, because it wasn't _that _kind of reaction anyways. It was terrifying, no denying that, but there was something warm about it, too.

Lily hadn't felt the same way. It was just plain terrifying! "Well, _I'd _still like to know what happened, Potter."

He looked at her, obviously confused. But before she could say anything more, two more kids rushed into the room, followed by Madame Pomfrey. But, she looked practically _ancient_ compared to usual!

A girl with bushy brown hair spoke first. "Harry, are you alright?"

"You had us scared, mate." A red-headed boy added. Wait…Harry?

"Your name is Harry?" the boy-evidently _not_ Potter-nodded. "Then why didn't you correct me sooner? I've been calling you the wrong name all this time!"

"Actually, you haven't. You've been calling me Potter, which _is _my last name. Harry Potter."

"_Harry _Potter? No no, I thought you were _James _Potter." The three of them looked at her like she was mad.

"Blimey…you're off your rocker!" the red-headed boy said, making her scowl. She was _not_…!

"James is my father. He…died when I was little." Harry said gently.

"James is _your father_? You're the one who's gone bonkers! He's only fourteen!"

By then there wasn't a single person in the room, Madame Pomfrey included, who wasn't staring at her. But Pomfrey shook her head and grabbed a clipboard.

"Alright deary, we'll sort this out later…name?"

"Lily Evans."

The clipboard clattered to the ground.

"Good God…but that's impossible…" Madame Pomfrey looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "Weasely! Fetch Dumbledore right away." The red-haired boy rushed out of the room.

"What exactly are you trying to pull?" the brunette girl asked angrily. "Harry's mum is gone too."

"What's his mum got to do with this?"

Before things could get any more chaotic, the large wooden doors swung forward, revealing the boy from earlier and a white-bearded Dumbledore. "Lily Evans?" his voice was as strong as ever.

"_Yes_, I am." Finally, someone rational! He turned to her, his eyes narrowing as he looked closely at her.

"Lily," his tone was strange, but she couldn't figure out why… "what year is this?"

"1974," Lily replied. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Instead of replying, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Hard as it may be to believe…I am certain that this is, indeed, Lily Evans."

"Thank you!" Lily spoke up. "Why exactly is that hard to believe?"

"Because…" Harry looked up at her, looking awe-struck, "Lily Evans was my mother's name."

"Which would mean…?" Lily's voice trembled.

"You came here from the past…Mum."


End file.
